


Secrets left to the Night

by orphan_account



Category: Longmire (TV)
Genre: Animal Magnetism, Attraction, F/M, Strange Dreams, Wolves, dream/reality blend, human/animal mind blend!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:07:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9568841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cady Longmire experiences a rather strange dream.....Which comes coiling on the heels of her undeniable attraction towards Jacob.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another stand alone! My slight 'obsession' with this pairing clearly has no intention of running its course anytime soon:)  
> A bit of dream/reality involving our favorite pairing:)  
> This one is a little different for me. But it was so persistent, the only way to purge it was to write it!  
> This is a story I'm humbly dedicating to Blessshea, since her recent fanfic had a stunning dream sequence which spawned the inspiration for this little fic!

Cady Longmire trudged into her small but cozy abode. The stress and fatigue falling from her like scales with each step she took. The day at the Rez's office had been burdened with piles of tedious paperwork and laborious conversations. While Cady tried to exercise patience and understanding. The truth was that many of the people on the Reservation were ill equipped to understand and deal with the intricacies of the law. Their dealings with it often being Bias and heavily influenced by prior relations.  
  
  
The slightly 'odd', if not different icing on the cake; had been her meeting with Jacob Nighthorse. Nearly a year of working for the man, and he was still an encrypted enigma to her. While the Native American man oozed confidence and a self awareness that only came with age and knowing one's value. He was at the same time undecernable and undefinable. Like a riddle that hovered on the cusp of her mind; refusing to be solved by any common form of deduction.  
  
By the end of their meeting, Cady had been torn between listening to what the man had to say. And trying to not get caught looking at the man more than was deemed necessary. As the Red head was shown to the office door, her gaze had been drawn to a dimly lit painting on the wall behind Jacob. The piece depicted a large Black wolf, partially obscured by the long grass it crept through. It's golden brown eyes seemed to follow Her as she peered at it from the entrance to the doorway. As she left, Cady swore that Jacob had leveled a barely apparent smirk her way. Merely a quirk of his lips and gaze under hooded eyelids. The feeling while leaving the office was one that startled and surprised her; of willing subjugation.  
  
Her mind freshly infused with the memory of her prior meeting; Cady stumbled down the hallway and into her dim lit bedroom. A quick removal of clothing and she collapsed onto the downy, cool blankets; eyes heavy before her head even hit the pillow.  
  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
  


Snow.......whipping and careening through the mosterous pines and stately oaks. A few rogue flakes drifted down and landed rudely on her nose. Instead of a bitter cold bite though, it was a soothing cool whisper. A dappling of snow flakes coated the ground like cotton lost in the wind. Large iridescent pieces caught up in strands of wild sage and long grass. At this moment, Cady recognized the anomaly for what it was. She was warm, pleasantly so, despite her exposure to the elements. Considering her proximity to the ground, Cady deduced that she was currently lying on the ground. And on her belly, of all positions. With a huff that suspiciously didn't sound entirely her own, the red head attempted to push herself to her feet. In some small and cryptic pocket of her mind, Cady felt...different, changed somehow. Like her very being was a passanger in her own body.  
  
Clambering to her feet, Cady felt a quirk of surprise on seeing paws, and what looked like tail teasing the edge of her vision. The astoundment was short lived, and pushed to the far reaches of her mind by a more animalistic occupant. A small pond caught her eye, and with a slight nudge from her clearly human half, she was compelled to step towards the water.  
  
The eyes that gazed back at her were familiar; like those of a lost friend known for eons. The site of the Red wolf greeting her was unsurprising and welcome, despite the strangness of it. Easily, the human mind gave itself over willingly to the She-Wolf. As if aware of the deep seated connection between woman and animal.  
  
The wolf cocked her head curiously, the intrigue of being faced with her own reflection tantalizing. She was burnt red, like flames licking at autumn leaves. Her legs were long and tapered, much like her human occupant, with her red fur darkening to sepia at the paws. The She-wolf's muzzle was dainty , and her eyes slanted delicately. They were a smoky grey, similar yet again to her human counterpart. Cady studied the snow dusted woods through the eyes of the wolf, the woman feeling a sense of home coming from the lupine.  
  
A snap of a branch. The sound creating a cacophony in such a peaceful and secluded place. The wolf whirled quickly on four spinning paws. Self preservation so deeply rooted that Cady and the wolf moved as one. The woman struggled to take hold, fear of the unknown danger almost stronger than her animal instinct.  
  
Than HE padded through a break in the ice covered pines. He was bigger, bigger than herself to be sure. He gazed at her with something akin to....intense familiarity. The red wolf, and Cady by extension were sure they knew this Wolf. His Fur was coal black and thick, the ridge on his back running heavier from his head to shoulders. He effortlessly outmuscled and outweighed her, yet a sense of security and safety Roiled off of him. There was in intense interest in those dark hazel eyes. An intelligence and wit that was entirely his own. Cady swore that that fervent gaze was the very same that Jacob had directed at her.  
  
The black wolf silently placed a huge paw before the other. His gaze rivetet to the slight red She-wolf.  
  
Cady responded in trepidation, while the young, red lupine fought for control. The Black Wolf was magnificent; the memory of her own kind doing no justice when faced with the sight of such a animal. The other Wolf's jowl broke into a grin. His tongue flicking out in an obscene sweep as if to say, "Imagine what this mouth could do to you".  
Cady felt heated embarrassment over her companion's reveling. The Red She-Wolf wiggled deliciously in her own mind, the unadulterated attention of the Black Wolf like gas to a flame. The smaller wolf wanted nothing other than to prostrate herself before this Male. Every part of her being wishing to be his. Cady flushed warm with heat, the urge to submit unreservedly to Jacob had been easily as strong. The Red She-Wolf huffed exultantly; her Lupine mind feeling the conjoinment between this great Black Wolf and his dark haired counterpart.  
Why should the woman not be happy too? If this Man was as fine as his Wolf was...than the two of them would be very content indeed. A coy, flirtatious wag of her tail, and the She-Wolf advanced forward......  
  
Cady yanked herself back to the present; nearly shooting up from her position on her bed. Her tank top and shorts were soaked in sweat, as well as the sheets on which she was laying. The red head's eyes shot around the room before landing on the bedside clock, 4am. Almost eight hours she had slept, the woman barely remembered her head touching the pillow.  
Her dream though....the utter vividness and detail astounded her. Never had Cady experienced such a graphic and palpable night time vision. Instead of an assiduous sense of fear and trepidation though, she felt alive and alert. Like a revelation that had lain dormant was now within her grasp.  
  
Her lids dropping once more, Cady reclined back on the bed. An ardent, fervent gaze stared from the shadows of her fog filled mind. A quirk of lips and a flash of eyes staring back from the dark...


End file.
